


Moonlight

by WoodsOfBlight



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-R2, can be read as close friendship or shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodsOfBlight/pseuds/WoodsOfBlight
Summary: Contemplating the future under the night sky.
Relationships: Ly/Rayman (Rayman)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Moonlight

The sounds of merriment, laughter and music echoed all across the pond surrounding the Fairy Council. The structure itself was no less festive than the people frolicking around it, bathing in multitudes of lights, Lums and lamps alike. Cheer was not unfamiliar around these hallowed grounds, but some nights allowed for more than others.

This eve was one of those. Fairies, Teensies, Glutes and all other manner of creatures gathered around, old friends, families and acquaintances greeting each other. All of them anxious for night to fall and the moons to appear. A simple, recurring, yet no less welcomed celebration, granting some respite to a world often thrown off-balance.

This same respite carried over to the pair sitting on one of the small islands surrounding the Council. They sat by the edge and gazed up at the Moons as they continued their eternal journey towards each other. The celebration followed along with their journey, although the gradual increase in volume hardly fazed either of its spectators. Even the tray of snacks behind them had barely been touched.

“Are you sure Globox will be alright?” Ly asked, glancing at her partner in stargazing. “He was looking at those plum jugs in a pretty suspicious way.”

“I don’t think we’ll need to worry about him.” Rayman said, smiling. “Last I saw he was busy asking Uglette up for a dance, so they’re probably too busy tearing up the place.”

Ly chuckled, remembering the few occasions she’d seen them dance. While the two were mostly known for their jolly waddling through life, dancing was a different matter entirely. All of a sudden, no fundamental force, gravity or any such trifling matter would stop them from having a fun time, always drawing confusion from those who didn’t know them very well and loud cheering from everyone else.

Once her laughter abated, she spoke up again, “Thanks for joining me out here.”

“Don’t mention it. It’s getting a bit too cramped in there anyway.” he shrugged.

She smiled, knowing that was just an excuse, at best. The limbless had always been a fairly social figure, easily winning the favor of any crowd within minutes. And that was without counting for the fact that virtually everyone around the Glade knew his name. Those from outside the Glade may not have always known his name, but were aware of his deeds at least.

“You’ve got that look on your face again.”

She flinched, the twitch of her ears making it impossible to hide that she had briefly zoned out. Naturally, she would try to do so anyway.

“What look?” she asked.

“You know the one.” he said, grinning.

“Don’t be coy with me, Rayman.” she raised a brow, trying very hard not to smile.

“Alright.” he said. “You see, I’m very good at observing. And so, there’s a couple of basic ‘Ly-expressions’ I’ve learned over the years.”

Even before he finished the sentence, the fairy was contemplating on whether to hear him out, or deliver a preemptive slap. The fact that she hadn’t already was his signal to continue.

“There’s the ‘Stop bothering me, I’m studying’ face-” he leaned into his palms a bit, pretending his fingers were lines upon lines in a particularly elaborate book. “-which is usually pretty hard to observe.”

With still no immediate retaliation in sight, he quickly continued.

“-the ‘You have one minute to ask me to dance, otherwise I’ll drag you off myself’-”

He proceeded to present a grin with positively feline mischievousness, complete with him portraying her ears with his hands. It was an expression she’d only shown once and had been relentlessly teased about ever since.

“You never complained.” she said under her breath, just about ready to give up on hiding her smile.

“And the ‘I’ve got too much on my mind, but I don’t want to burden you with any of it’.” he looked away towards the Moons with an exaggerated, forlorn look.

A bit of red rose into her cheeks over how embarrassingly close he was, even for such a lighthearted rib.

“And which look did I have just now?” she asked, raising a brow.

“Well, you haven’t got a book with you.” he mused. “And we’re not dancing, so that leaves only one option.”

She groaned and poked him in the side. “You’re far too cheeky for your own good.”

“Guilty as charged.” the limbless chuckled. Nevertheless, he scooted a little closer, dropping the coy grin for just a friendly smile. “So, what’s eating you?”

“I was talking with Betilla, before everyone arrived.” she said. There really was really no point to try and pretend like he was wrong. “She said Edith wants to take me under her wings, for a while.”

“Isn’t that great though?” he asked. “You won’t find better teachers anywhere. It’s what you always wanted.”

“I know. But this wouldn’t be a brief visit.” she sighed. “I’d have to be her live-in student. Apprentice even, I’m not sure. But I’d be gone for a few years, possibly even more.”

Rayman tilted his head. “That’s what you’re worried about? That we’d forget you, or something?”

“I would certainly hope not!” she protested in mock-offense. “But still, we’re talking years here, Rayman. I like it here, I like being in the Glade, with everyone.”

“Are you scared of leaving?”

“I’m scared of not coming back.” she said. “Whether it’s for a good or bad reason.”

“There’s nothing bad enough that we wouldn’t welcome you back. You know that.”

She looked at him with a faint, sad smile, and he knew not to press any further. There were things the fairy always found difficult to discuss, even at the best of times. Things she had seen, done or could not do. Rayman knew the faint memory of fire and metal in her eyes well.

He didn’t like avoiding it, his nature rebelled against allowing his friend to suffer for something he believed had little to do with her. But it was a discussion for another time, another day. It was unseemly to drag a dark cloud into pleasant occasion.

“Must you go then?” he asked, redirecting the conversation.

“The nymphs put a lot of work into teaching me. It would be disrespectful of me to back out now.”

“That’s not an answer.” he scowled slightly.

“But it’s the truth.” she sighed. “And it’s something I worked my whole life for. I’m just… not keen on spending too much time away…”

There was something left hanging from her words, but there was little need to say it out loud.

“And I’d prefer if you didn’t see a wrinkly old fairy, the next time we meet.” she tried to joke, just as he always would. It only helped her remember how difficult it must be for him to keep it up.

“I think Betilla would take offense to that.” Rayman played along all the same, cracking a smile. “And who knows, maybe I’ll also be tall and-”

The fairy couldn’t hold back an amused snort. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” she apologized, the incredulous look on his face making it very difficult for her to be sincere. “It’s just really hard to imagine you getting taller.”

“Just you wait.” he scoffed. “You’ll need a chair just to look me in the eyes!”

They both ended up laughing, sharing increasingly more absurd height levels he would undoubtedly reach. It was a pleasant distraction from any heavier thoughts. By the time they ran out of ideas, the Moons were just about the cross into each other. The festivities had died down somewhat, as many have chosen to sit by and await the celestial event in awe, or just to relax after partaking in the Council’s hospitality.

“I’m not going anywhere, Ly.” Rayman spoke up again after some time, still smiling. “At least, not anywhere you can’t find me. Even if it’ll take a little longer for us to see each other.”

Ly giggled briefly and pulled him closer, running her fingers through his rowdy tufts of hair.

“How do you do it? How do you never worry about anything?”

“Of course I worry.” he snuggled up to her now, resting his head against her arm. “It’s why I asked in the first place.”

Ly smiled and continued to ruffle his hair, lacing the soft touch with an affectionate appreciation for his concern. When she looked in his eyes, it was like gazing into a clear pond. He had always been like this, for as long as she could remember. 

A trusted friend through everything and a piercing light to cut through any nightmare, whether they rampaged on the surface, or in one’s mind. Often brash, sometimes downright infuriating in his free-spirited disregard for consequences, always more keen to follow whatever duties he chose to hold close to his heart, rather than anything on paper. 

It was a trait that has not changed in years and showed no sign that it would. Perhaps one that she could also embrace, in time.

As the Moons finally joined in the night sky, so did their hands clasp together under their light. Celestial and mortal, all so alike. Sometimes together and sometimes apart, but always compelled to meet again by the guidance of the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Originally posted as a response to a Valentine's Day request. I have a lot of fondness for these two. Visit my Tumblr, @woodsofblight, for more!


End file.
